Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) may be used for lighting in portable electronics applications, and the like. For example, white LEDs may be used for back-lighting applications. Typically, several white LEDs are coupled in series. A boost switching regulator may be employed to provide a voltage across the white LEDs.